More than Friends, Less than Lovers
by Petir Putih
Summary: Mereka hanya berteman, tapi ada nyala api bersembunyi di antara mereka.
1. Chapter 0 : Disclaimer

_Petir Putih_

_Proudly Presents_

* * *

**.**

**More than Friends, Less than Lovers**

**.**

* * *

**...**

_Disclaimer:_

Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton FM, etc

Utauloid © Their Owner

_Warning(s):_

**1\. Semua hal tentang judul, **_**genre**_**, dan **_**rated**_**.**

(Percaya deh, bisa berubah tiap _chapter_)

_**2\. Typo,**__**misstypo**_**, atau pun kalimat yang enggak nyambung.**

(Pasti ada paragraf yang enggak koheren)

**Tata bahasa tidak sesuai EYD**

(pokoknya enggak konsisten gitu)

**3\. Minim deskripsi serta ketidakjelasan suatu paragraf**

(Jangan kaget kalau bacanya lompat-lompat)

**4\. Bahasa kasar, **_**bashing **_**chara, atau apa pun itu**

(pelampiasan dari dunia nyata)

**5\. Sesuatu yang saya enggak tahu, tapi kalian tahu.**

(Pembaca pasti lebih teliti)

.

.

.

Happy Reading!


	2. Chapter 1 : Cliche

Yuuma dan Luka saling bergandengan.

Bibir mereka bertemu, lama, dan tak ada yang mengetahuinya.

…

* * *

.

**More than Friends, Less than Lovers**

[_Cliché._]

.

* * *

…

Suatu hari di musim dingin, ibu guru masuk ke dalam kelas diikuti anak laki-laki berwajah tidak familiar. Anak itu tidak tinggi dan tidak pendek, wajahnya tirus dihiasi semacam luka di dahi kiri, dan matanya yang kuning berkilat memandang penuh curiga. Terlihat sekali dia masih merasa asing dengan lingkungannya.

"Namaku Akito Yuuma," anak itu berucap dengan suara tegas setelah menulis namanya di papan tulis. "Salam kenal."

Ibu guru tersenyum, tangannya berada di bahu Yuuma. Dia menyuruh anak laki-laki itu duduk di belakang, di antara dua anak perempuan yang duduk dengan cara yang berbeda.

Yang di sebelah kanan namanya Hatsune Miku. Tubuh mungil, berambut panjang dikuncir dua, dan matanya bersinar-sinar seperti tokoh utama dalam komik-komik _shoujo_. Dia duduk dengan punggung tegap, terlihat antusias.

Yang duduk di sebelah kiri berambut pendek seleher. Kulitnya pucat, ada tahi lalat di dekat bibir bawahnya. Punggungnya dibungkukkan, kedua lengannya berada di atas meja menopang wajahnya yang kelihatan bosan. Namanya—

"Megurine Luka. Salam kenal, Akito-_kun_."

Tangan mereka bertemu, bergenggaman satu sama lain. Mata mereka saling menatap, nampak tak saling tertarik. Yuuma ingin tersenyum, tapi tak jadi. Dia tak suka tersenyum. Apalagi pada anak perempuan yang baru ditemuinya.

Luka pun tampaknya tak terlalu ingin basa-basi. Dia melepaskan tangan, begitu juga dengan Yuuma. Mata mereka kembali fokus pada papan tulis, pada ibu guru yang sedang menuliskan angka-angka dan tetek bengeknya dengan kapur.

Itulah pertemuan pertama mereka.

Benar-benar klise.

-tobecontinued-


	3. Chapter 2 : Scolding

Yuuma dan Luka saling bergandengan.

Bibir mereka bertemu.

Lama dan tak ada yang mengetahuinya.

* * *

…

.

**More than Friends, Less than Lovers**

[_Scolding_]

.

* * *

…

Hari itu masih musim dingin. Yuuma berjalan kaki dari rumah ke sekolahnya yang baru sendirian. Tempat tinggalnya lebih dekat dibanding dulu dan ia harus bersyukur karena itu. Sebab, ia tidak harus lagi bangun terlalu pagi hanya untuk makan sereal dengan mata terpejam. Ia tidak suka ketika ia salah memasukkan sendok ke dalam hidungnya dan membuat kakak perempuannya yang sudah SMP mengejeknya idiot. Harus ada yang membelikan cermin untuk kakaknya itu.

Yuuma mengusap hidungnya yang merah. Sepertinya ia akan terkena flu tak lama lagi. Yuuma memaki dalam hati. Ia memang tak suka dingin karena ia mudah sekali sakit saat suhu menjadi sangat rendah. Hidungnya juga lebih sensitif, mudah sekali terkena flu.

"Hidungmu merah banget."

Yuuma menoleh. Anak perempuan yang duduk di sebelah kanannya, Hatsune Miku, tersenyum amat lebar, seperti menertawakan sesuatu yang lucu. Yuuma bertanya-tanya, sejak kapan Miku berjalan di sampingnya tanpa ia sadari. Mengerikan.

"Hei, Yuuma-_kun_! Kau seperti ayahku!"

Anak perempuan itu bersuara lagi. Sangat nyaring. Yuuma mengeluh. Miku tak perlu berteriak seperti itu sebenarnya. Jalanan begitu sepi, Yuuma bahkan bisa mendengar suara klakson mobil dari jalanan yang agak jauh dari sini.

"Hmm," Yuuma menggumam, malas meladeni kecerewetan Miku.

"Kalau musim dingin, hidung ayahku juga merah. Pipinya juga, seperti buah tomat!"

Ingin sekali rasanya Yuuma berteriak agar anak perempuan menutup mulutnya sekarang juga. Siapa peduli ayah Miku juga berhidung merah kala musim dingin? Itu sama sekali tidak penting. Dan kenapa anak ini begitu sok akrab? Cara bicaranya terlalu kasual untuk seseorang yang baru dikenal dua hari lalu.

Yuuma mempercepat jalannya. Miku terengah-engah mengikuti. Langkahnya tak selebar langkah anak laki-laki bermata kuning itu. Ia memang termasuk dalam kategori kecil di kelasnya, meskipun bukan yang terpendek. Susah payah, dia berlari mengejar dan tak sengaja tersandung kakinya sendiri. Miku jatuh. Wajahnya mencium jalanan dengan sukses.

"Yuuma-_kun_!" Miku terisak.

Yuuma menoleh dan melihat anak perempuan itu terduduk di jalan dengan air mata menggenang. Anak laki-laki itu tak peduli. Ia malah mempercepat langkahnya, meninggalkan Miku yang lututnya tergores. Yuuma tak mau repot-repot menolong Miku lalu dipaksa merasa bersalah dan minta maaf. Lagipula, bukan dia yang menyuruh Miku berlari mengejarnya. Jadi, itu sama sekali bukan salahnya anak perempuan itu terjerembab.

"Yuuma-_kun_!"

Jeritan Miku makin kencang. Yuuma menutup telinganya. Ia tak mau peduli, tapi ia tak tahan untuk tidak menoleh. Ia pun memutar kepalanya sedikit dan melihat Miku masih menangis. Hanya saja, ia tak sendiri. Ada seseorang di sampingnya berjongkok dan mengelus kepala Miku pelan. Yuuma mengenal orang itu. Dia anak perempuan yang duduk di samping kirinya, Luka Megurine.

Yah, Yuuma bakal kena damprat.

-tobecontinued-


	4. Chapter 4 : Don't Worry

Yuuma dan Luka saling bergandengan.

Bibir mereka bertemu.

Lama dan tak ada yang mengetahuinya.

…

* * *

.

**More than Friends, Less than Lovers**

[_Don't Worry_]

.

* * *

…

Bel masuk berbunyi dengan nyaring; Yuuma keluar dari bilik kamar mandi dengan wajah gusar. Ia rasanya tak mau masuk kelas. Pasti teman-teman sekelasnya yang perempuan akan menyalahkannya karena membuat Miku terjatuh dan berteriak-teriak seperti kawanan kera. Apalagi anak bernama Luka juga melihatnya. Dan walaupun Yuuma bisa memberi argumen, Luka atau Miku pasti akan mengarang sebuah kisah fiktif baru yang meyakinkan. Persis seperti anak-anak perempuan di sekolah lamanya dulu. Pembohong, selalu berpura-pura menjadi korban di setiap kejadian.

Yuuma menghela napas. Ia berjalan pelan menuju kelasnya. Sedari tadi ia bersembunyi dalam toilet setelah meletakkan tas di meja miliknya. Ia tidak siap jika Miku dan Luka datang lalu mulai membuat suasana gaduh. Ia tidak siap jika harus mendengar semua protes yang membuat telinganya pengang. Ia sama sekali tidak siap harus menghadapi kejadian yang sama di sekolahnya yang lama. Begitu memalukan, ibunya bahkan harus dipanggil ke sekolah dan menerima protes bernada sengit dari ayah si anak perempuan yang ia buat menangis.

Yuuma sekali tak ingin mengalami hal seperti itu lagi. Ia ingin kabur, tapi tidak mungkin ia bersikap pengecut seperti itu. Seberapa pun ia trauma, tak ada kata mundur. Maka, ia langkahkan kakinya meski perutnya mulas minta ampun. Anak laki-laki itu pun sampai di depan kelasnya tak lama kemudian. Ia tak langsung masuk. Yang ia lakukan hanya mematung memandangi pegangan pintu yang berupa ceruk dilapisi logam. Suasana di dalam kelas masih terdengar riuh; wali kelasnya belum datang. Ia pun menggeser pintu, bersiap menghadapi apa yang terjadi. Namun, daripada mendapat cemoohan, ia malah mendapat salam dari teman-temannya.

"Pagi, Akito!"

"Dari mana saja kau, Yuuma? Lama sekali di toilet!"

Yuuma tersenyum kaku. Ia berjalan menuju bangkunya lalu duduk bersamaan dengan datangnya sang wali kelas. Yuuma menunggu Miku atau siapa pun mengadu, namun sampai tiga puluh menit tidak ada yang terjadi. Anak laki-laki itu memutuskan untuk mengintip Miku melalui ujung matanya dan anak perempuan itu sama sekali tidak berubah. Duduknya masih tegap dan terlihat antusias. Kemudian, Yuuma menggeser bola matanya ke arah kiri dan mendapati Luka menatapnya dengan bosan.

Yuuma terkesiap.

Luka menggerakkan bibir seperti mengucapkan sesuatu. Yuuma tak tahu pasti apa yang diucapkan anak perempuan berambut pendek itu. Ia seperti mengatakan 'jangan khawatir', tapi Yuuma tak yakin. Anak laki-laki itu memberi pandangan bertanya; Luka tersenyum misterius lalu membuka mulut.

"_Jangan khawatir. Dasar bodoh."_

Yuuma kini mendengar Luka berbisik, lembut sekali.

-tobecontinued-


End file.
